CinderMarcus
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: Aro is holding a ball to find Marcus a mate. What happens when a certain, Voltori hating vampire catches his eye.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Carly,

It has been way too long. We need to meet up and talk. I would actualy like to talk to you about a letter I got from the Voltori castle. It's a dance to find Marcus a mate, The poor guy has already lost one and he's probably even more embarrased Aro is doing all this. Please will you come and bring your family so I'm not alone I don't trust the Voltori at all and you know this. Tell Esme and Edward I said Hello.

Your Friend,

April

P.S my cell 657-5482

Carlisle's POV  
After I read the letter I checked my other mail and out fell a letter from Aro. He was inviting my family to a dance. April and I were good friends she helped me and Edward during the newborn stadges. "Esme, Edward, April said Hello," I said to see that Jasper stiffened when I said April. "Jasper, Do you know April?" I asked concerned. He nodded and said "She was a controled the northern vampires while Maria controled the southern ones, and Maria had assigned me to kill her, but I couldn't she was too strong." "That's intresting were you a newbornduring that?" I asked surprized with her strength.

"Yes, the only thing I remember doing was scratching her forehead causing a scar from her forehead to her ear." "Does she want to kill me now?" He asked grimly. "No, she doesn't like fighting." I said. He laughed and said "Oh well she was pretty good at it.""I always wondered why she wore her hair like that." Edward said looking at an old picture of her. I looked at it her bangs covered one eye and half of her face. I picked up the phone and was going to call her. I dialed the number and waited as she picked up the phone.

April's POV  
I was my break period so I started grading history test. Some of these people need to study more. My phone started to ring; it was a number I didn't know but I answered it. "Hello." I said still grading test. "Hello this Carlisle Cullen." The voice said. I nearly screamed I haven't seen him since Edward was a newborn. "Carly, how are you, Is Edward still alone." I asked sad for him. "I'm fine and he heard that no he has a wife." He said. "THank goodness, I thought he was gay since well I'll just shut up." I said not knowing he put my on speaker. "Hey I know this maybe personal but do you know Jasper Whitlock?" He asked.

"Yes,during the vampire wars I controled the north he was Maria's 2nd hand man and boy toy; I faught him once he gave me a scratch but I could have killed him but I didn't because he reminded me a little of myself." I whispered "Why did you ask?" I asked curious. "Well he's now my son" He said. "Oh well can I talk to him?" I asked wanting to know something. "Hello April." HE said with his southern accent. "Hello, just one question why scratch me you looked like an annoyed kitten with blond hair." I said laughing. "I have no comment but one question." He said. "Ask away." "Did you know she was using me?" He asked serious. "Yes, and I tried to tell you while you got all kitty at me." I said seriously without a laugh in my voice. "Hey I got to go my class is back." I said before hanging up.

Jasper's POV  
I was talking to a women that could kill me in secounds. She called my scratching like a kitten. Maria had told us never to fight like that because you look like a cat playing with yarn and it never does anything more than tire you out or gets you killed. She didn't kill because I reminder her of herself. I looked at the picture and back in the mirror how did I remind her of herself. "Hey Carlisle can you describe April so I know how I remind her of herself. "Well she's tall, lanky, a little clumbsy, caring, sweet, but don't get on her bad side,has a strategy for every thing, fast,strong, deadly." He said looking for something. "What are you looking for?" I asked as he looked through a wedding album. "A recent picture she was at my wedding." He said beforeshowing me the picture.

She looked exactly like I remember brown hair all the way down her back stopping at her butt. Bangs in her eyes covering one completly. "So she wears her hair like that because of me." I asked feeling gulity. He looked at me and nodded but also said"She likes wearing her hair like that."


	2. Chapter 2

April's POV  
I drove my bike back to my appartment. I decided to check the date on the invitation it was for this Saturday til Next SAturday. I live in a small apartment in Tacoma not long from Forks. I called the number that was on my phone. "Hello, Cullen house hold Esme speaking." A voice said. "Hello Esme, this is April and I'd like to ask if ya'll already have plans for visiting the Voltori castle and if ya'll wanted to fly together?" I asked nervous. "Sure, just let me ask Carlisle and we'll meet you at the airport." She said before handing the phone to Carly.

"Hello Carly." I said happy. "Yes,we'll fly with you what time are you going to the airport." he asked. "Well thursday about noon or after school." I said thinking about the time it takes to get there. "Okay we'll be packed up by then and at the airport." He said before hanging up. I got all my stuff I needed and packed everything up.

Carlisle's POV  
"Okay family meeting." I said as I hung up the phone. Everyone came into the dining room and sat down. "We are flying to the Voltori for a ball that will help Marcus find his mate." I said as Edward sat up a little at the mention of the Voltori. "I'm not going." Edward said. "Yes, because April is going and she watched you at school when you were a new born and helped you deal with your gift." He nodded remembering how stubborn he was when he was a new born. "She can read minds." Jasper said intrested. "Not only that she can control them like you control emotion." I said reapeting what she had told me. "That's why she was strong and why they won." Jasper said. "Jasper, get over it." I said annoyed with that was all he is saying. "So what you're saying is that if Marcus falls in love with April she'll be living there forever?" Rosalie asked. I nodded she laughed and said "Why should I help her she didn't help me at all." "Actually she did,when you were in the street she prayed over your body when I was changing you." I said matter of factly.

"What about me?" Emmett asked like a five year old. "Absolutly nothing." I said laughing. "What about Nessie?" Bella asked. "Simple, Jacob can babysit her."I said answering everyone's questions. "So it's settled we will all pack up and ride to the airport to meet her.

_-_- Thursday Morning _-_-_-

April's POV  
Everything is packed up and I have a sub for my classes. I took one last hunting trip before going to my car. It was almost noon so I might have been speeding on my motorcycle to get there. I layed my stuff by me and sat on the bench and waited for everybody. I thought about how they'd look it's been a while since I've seen Carlisle and the last time I saw Edward he still had red eyes. I saw Carlisle and his family walk in when everyone started to stare. "Hello Carly." I said as he walked over. I gave him and Esme a hug. Edward and I shook hands, while Emmett pulled me in for a bear hug. Jasper was trying to hide behind his wife or girlfriend, which didn't work sense he's 6,4 while his girlfriend is 4,10. " Hello Jasper, Alice." I said being friendly while reading his mind. He was thinking about ways to kill me. I nodded and moved on to the person that hated me the most Rosalie. "Hello Rosalie." I said warm while smiling but she just walked off. "Jasper, option one won't work while it's always the quickest." I said to his silent plans.

We got are stuff and got on the plane but not without some older guys giving me their number. As I got on the plane I sat by Alice and Jasper. Jasper was still watching me like I'd attak him at any moment. "Jasper, calm down you're making me jumpy." I said basicly telling him I knew his power. "So do you know what your dress for the dance looks like?" Alice asked. "Um yes I know this is stupid but I took a pic of me wearing it." I said showing her my phone. "That's pretty and is that a slit in the side."She asked looking at the pic. "And you're older than Carlisle and you wear dresses I'd wear." She said happy. "Yes, I like modern fashion." I said finally finding someone who liked fashion.

"Jasper, shut up seriously." I said quietly to him so Alice couldn't hear. "Alice, your husband is trying to kill me." I whispered so she could only hear. She nodded and smacked him on the arm. "Ow why did you do that." He asked innocently. After that the plane ride was soon over and now we'd be in Voltorea, Italy, (Oh joy)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight, I don't any classics or any of the poetry in the story.

April's POV  
Alice, Bella and I became good friends in the short time we were on the plane. We walked to the secret entrance only for vampires and walked in. I noticed a few people I knew but I stayed by the Cullns since they counted me like a older sister or aunt. I read the minds of every one all the women thought about their mate and the single ladies thougt about diffrent things. Most of the men thought this was a trap to hire guards. I agreed with the guys even Carly thought about it being a trap.

Marcus's POV  
God why did Aro have to throw this party. I haven't danced with a women since Didyme had passed. I had some what gotten over that but I wasn't ready for a mate yet but all Aro heard was I and mate. I don't like to dance or talk much never during the meetings I'd say more than two words. I entered the ballroom in my suit and still kept my cloak on for reasons I will not share "Marcus, you still have your cloak on take it off women don't like cloaks while dancing." Aro said testing out the huge DJ system thing. I took it off unhappily and draped it on the chair that will be mine and where I will spend most of my night.

April's POV  
When Aro opened the doors all the couples rushed in and began dancing. Instead I walked to a open table by a gentle man who was reading under the table. I got my book and said "So I guess dancing isn't your thing?" He looked up from his book looked at me and said "Nope but reading is." "What are you reading?" I asked showing him my Sherlock Holmes book. "Oh um it look's like Dracula." He said showing me the old cover. "Can you say irony." I said trying to be funny. He actually laughed at that. "Oh April, it seems you met Marcus." Carlisle said walking over. "Your Marcus, isn't that like a very old name, you don't look that old." I said being a little too honest. He nodded and said "April is an old name to but you don't look old at all." He said repeating me.

Marcus's POV  
Wow she was pretty and she loves to read. "Thank you, Marcus that was sweet." She said smiling. "I didn't say anything." I said watching her smile vanish. "I know, you didn't need to."She said pointing to her forehead. "So you can read minds?" I asked curious at what all she heard me say. "All you said was that I was pretty and a book worm and yes I always talk back to thoughts it's a bad habit." She said in one breath. "So do you want to dance?" I asked unbelievably bored. "Sure, but I thought you didn't like to dance." She said as I held her in my arms. "I don't but with you I like it." I said being truthful. She smiled as I spun her in and out.

Aro's POV  
Marcus is dancing with a women. Not just a women but a mind reader and a mind controler. How could he get so lucky. Now when they get married we can hire her as a member of the guard. One of the most powerful of guards more powerful than Jane. I wonder if she's immune to Jane's power. "Jane, do you see the young women dancing with Marcus, use your power on her and see if it works." I whispered softly to her.

April's POV  
I heard what Aro was planing and said "Marcus, keep dancing and if I fall ketch me and hold on to me okay." "Sure,but why." He asked not knowing his evil plans. "Just please you'll see why." I said as we started another dance. Right on que Jane's power hit me hard in the chest. I fell into his arms and screamed. Then everything went black all I could hear was "April ,please I'm begging you wake up." The pain finally left me and my eyes fluttered open to reavel Marcus holding me close to him. "Are you okay April?" He asked worried about me. "Yes but I need to find Aro." I said trying to stand up. I walked up to him with Marcus's help and said "Aro, what the heck was that for." "What your backout?" he asked concered. "Yes that I read your mind and heard you were going to see if Jane's power works on me." "Oh then you are a mind reader." He said coldly. "Yes I am." I said before walking out of the ballroom to the balcony.

Marcus's POV  
I was disapointed in Aro for him to do such a thing to a girl I some what I liked. I followed her out onto the balcony and said "I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to do that and I didn't plan for that." I said hoping she'd forgive him and me. She turned around faced me and said "Marcus it's not your falt you didn't do this and thank you fo cetching me." She said siting on s paio chair that was on the balcony. "Your welcome, but all I did was do what you told me to." I said being truthful. She laid her head on the table and all I heard was quiet weeping. I helped her head up and out it on my shoulder and picked her up. She said on my shoulder like I was giving her a hug and said " I'm sorry I shouldn't be ruining your night" "Ruining you do know that you're the women I'd dance with in there." I said as I wiped the tears away from her face. We went back into the ball room and danced until Carlisle ran over to us.

He took her form my arms and made her sit down. He checked her for any broken bones or head injuries from Jane's power. She was going to be find. Aro had invited the Cullens and another coven to stay the week. She went back to the room Aro gave her. I walked with her back to her room and said " Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow,That I shall say good night till it be morrow."


	4. Author's note

Hey peeps so I have a little chalenge and the winner gets to see a sneak peek of what will happen next. Just answer this question in a review.

**How and who killed Marcus's first wife Didyme? and Why is Marcus still in the Voltori after his wife's death.? **


	5. Author's note 2

author's note: SOrry guys I've had the contest up for a week and well one person got it right. So the contest had ended so I can finish the story.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight. Please listen to Here comes Goodbye by Rascal Flats while reading this.

Marcu's POV  
Why is Aro trying to wreck everything. I've grown closer to April during the week. Now she only has one more week here. When she leaves I'll be worse than I was before. I was finally going to show here my personal library. "April, I have a surprize, follow me." I said as she came out of her room. "Um Okay but where are we going?" She asked. "My personal library even Aro isn't allowed in here."I said leading her down the hallway. Earlier this morning I over heard Aro and Jane talking. "I found the key to his library all we need is for him to show it to her and bam we got her." I opened the door to the library and right away I felt a ball of pain hit me in the chest. I fell to the floor probably in her arms.

April's POV  
Marcus is now on the floor twitching in pain. In a flash Jane tried her power on me. She could because after that I was controling her. Aro sprang on me it was easy to know he had never faught before. We were both fighting on each other until Aro called for Felix. I made Jane use her power on Aro and knocked him uncontious. Felix and I were now evenly matched, until Marcus woke up and pulled me off of him. "April, calm down." He yelled holding me tight in his arms. "You knew, you set me up." I said ripping myself out of his arms.

"April, listen I.." he said grabbing my arm. "Don't touch me.' I said slamming his arm and upper body into the wall. "I was an idiot" I thought tearing my self off the wall. "April, please listen." He yelled running to her room. I slammed the door into his face and running outside to the balcony looking over the land scape.

Marcus's POV  
I sadly walked back to the throne room; I had the ring in my pocket and everything. I was going to show her my favorite book and then propose. "Aro, where are you, you miserable, sneaky, little , brat." I yelled angrily searching for him. "Right, here and why am I a brat?" He asked innocently. "First she doesn't want to be in the Voltori clan and frankly I wish I wasn't next you had Jane almost paralize her. " I yelled slamming my head into the wall leaving a mark.

"Wow." He said breathlessly. "Yes, and Aro I truly love her and you mess it up." I raged on destroying the walls and benches. "I picked out a ring for her and now I don't know anymore." I bawled venom tears. I sat on the floor with my head in my hands when Carlisle asked "Marcus, what happened why aren't you with April?" I kept sobblessly crying and told him the story. He nodded and said "I'm sorry, but she already left."

"She left, and she's not coming, back is she?" I asked. He shook his head no and walked off leaving me to cry without tears. I walked slowly back to my room here I found a letter.

Dear Marcus,  
I love you, and I don't care what color your eyes are. I do care about our safety and I have an idea. We are like caged birds never free. You especialy. I'm staying with the Cullens . If you love me escape to Canada with me. We can start a new life and a new coven. Don't worry about the Voltori Aro always thought you never helped them so why not just leave and another thing I don't want to hurt you even more but Aro killed your first wife. Marcus, always remember I love you.  
From your secret lover  
April

I read the letter over and over again. I noticed I had her number in my phone. I silently went by the window and watched the Cullen's drive to the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight.

~~~~~~~~~Two Weeks after she left ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus's POV  
I tried calling her every secound but she never answered. I stayed in my room except to hunt. I reread her note and smelled the one last thing of hers I have, a purple silk scarf. When I had to go into the throne room I wore the scarf and smelled it. It smelled of her she smelled amazing. I tooked it into my cloak so Aro couldn't see it and just smelled it. "Marcus, did you hear what Cauis said?" He asked wanting my opionion. "Um no and do I care?" I said missing April.

She was everything to me. Without her I'm just a souless, red eyed murder. When I told her this she'd laugh and say "Everyone has a soul ,yours is just trapped, and secound your eyes are ruby not red." "Out of sight out of mind." Aro said nudging me to get over her. I shook my head and said "Sorry. " and then ran out of the room. I went back to my room and sat there reading the book she gave me.

Carlisle's POV  
I haven't seen April come out of her room in two weeks I thought. Edward nodded and ran into her room with Emmett. They came out quickly with April. They were carrying her out of the room. THey sat her down on her feet and she sunk to her knees. I've never seen her so sad and miserable. "Jasper don't even try." She said still crying. She had lost her phone a few weeks ago but now I found it. "April, here I found your phone. " I said tossing it to her. She flipped it open and read the missed calls. "He callled. "She screamed still crying. She jumped up and ran back to her room.

April's POV  
I told him to call me when he had a plan or wanted to talk. I dialed his number and waited. No answer. I sunk back down on the floor when Emmett said "Come on April we're playing baseball." "Okay." I said a little happy cause I haven't played in forever. I slipped on the shirt and everything and got my special glove from Babe Ruth. "So who's team am I on?" I asked happily. "You pick me or Jasper." Carlisle said. "Jasper, definatly." I said knowing that I taught him everything. "Well thanks April." Carlisle said stepping up to bat. "CAn I pitch Jazz?" I asked since Alice was on Carlisle's team. " Sure." he said tossing it to me.

I threw my fast pitch all to the catcher, Jasper. After he caught it he said "Holy cow, that hurt." After two more stikes and two more batters it was our turn to bat. Jasper went first and got to third. Emmett was next and we got two homeruns. I was next I hit the ball and ran I ran to home when I slid tothe base and we got another homerun. In the end Jasper and my team won. "Where did you learn to pitch like that and why do you have a glove autographed by Babe Ruth?" Emmett asked. "Um well who do you think first called Babe Ruth Babe." I said laughing. "So you two were together?" Emmett asked. I nodded and said "If you don't believe me ask Carly."

Marcus's POV  
I decided to run away. I needed her and she needed me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight. I sha'll write more but a lot happens so it's good.

Marcus's POV  
I packed up my stuff and a few cases of brown contacts. I put some contacts in and jumped out the window. My pass port was all there and some money. I got a plane ticket to Seatle air port. I checked my pocket. The ring was there still as beautiful as when I picked it out. The people around me were asleep so I closed my eyes for a second. While my eyes were closed the scene replayed in my head of when she left. It happenes every time I close my eyes.

I wonder if she's changed much. I have changed a lot my eyes are actually dulling orange instead of red. I've been a vegetarian for six months and it's getting easier. I don't watch them feed I now find it repulsive. The plane landed and I got my stuff. I got a few stares for my hair cut. I was now wearing black dress pants and a crimson dress shirt. My hair was long and curly like it was in Italy.

I started running through the forest. I smelled something fowl and tried running in the opposite direction. I collapsed in a bush pretending to be dead so it would leave me alone. I felt like

I was being carried and then dropped on to a hard wood floor. "Marcus, you came." Said a female voice. I opened my eyes and April was right beisde me kneeling. She looked back at some shirtless guy and hissed.

"He was on our side passed out, your welcome that we didn't kill him." The guy said leaving. April helped me to a chair. We both hugged each other. "Marcus I didn't know if you were going to come." She said into my ear. "I would always come for you." I whispered back hugging her tighter. She didn't seem to mind. "Okay before you two start making out can someone explain why Marcus is here." Edward said.

"I ran away from Voltera the plan is for me and April to run north to Canada and start new lives there." I explained holding April's hand. "Yes, because Marcus is a very common name." Edward said. "No but Marc is." April said.

I turned back to April she was smiling and her eyes were venoming. I was still holding her hand so I got on one knee and said " April I can't live with out you will you marry me." She was surprized and said " Yes." I slid the ring gracefully on her finger.

"What about a last name, Voltori isn't very common to Canada." Carlisle said. "Vontoia is a interesting last name." I said. "So I now present Marc and April Vontoia." Carlisle said smiling.

* * *

Aro's POV  
I haven't heard much from Marcus. I opened his door not bothering to knock. The window stood open. "Demetri, Felix, Alec." I yelled. THey came running. "Find Marcus and kill the girl." I ordered.


	9. Chapter 9

Discliamer: I don't own Twilight.

April's POV  
Every one was in there rooms doing what ever. Marcus was sitting in the living room with his hands intwined in his hair. "Are you all right sweetie?" I asked sitting beside him. He looked up startled. "Um yes I'm worried that's all." He said. "I don't understand." I said looking into his orange eyes with confusion. "Aro isn't just going to let me leave he's planning something." He said looking back at the floor.

"You're being paranoid, in a few weeks we will be married and in Canada." I reminded him. He visibly brightened up at the sound of me saying that. I avoided reading the mind of Marcus for a few reasons one I want to give him some privacy and second his thoughts don't seem good. "April, I want both of us to be safe." He said taking her hands. "Just kiss already." Some one yelled sounding like Emmett from his room.

We kissed. Our hands intwined into each others hair. "Well seems like we found them." A voice said coming from the corner. Marcus broke the kiss reconizing the voice.

* * *

Marcus's POV  
I looked over from April in my arms. "Demetri, Felix, Alec what are you doing here?" I asked surprized they'd follow me. "Aro sent us to get you." Demetri said. "And to kill her." Felix said pointing his bony finger at April. I stood up infront of April. "No you want to kill her you kill me." I said as the rest of the family came in. Carlisle saw the rest of the guards and said " Hello Felix, Demetri, Alec."

I looked at him with a face that said " Not the time for polietness." I stood defensivly guarding April I knew she was powerful and could easily kill them. "Marcus, calm down let's try to talk this out." Carlisle said calmly even though April was his friend more like older sister. "No talking Aro wants her dead that's all we know." Felix said taking a stance. "Wait think about it why would he want her dead, she has a great power a mind reader and controler." Carlisle said.

"She's distracting Marcus like Did."Felix said stopping himself. "I already know he killed her, his own sister." I said looking at the floor. "Well we have two ways, we can either kill her and take you with us, or you can leave her forever." Demetri said. April looked over at me and then at Demetri. "What if I joined the guard can I still marry Marcus?" She asked grabbing my hand. They all looked at eachother.

"You would join just like that." Felix said standing back up. " I love Marcus I'd do anything for him." She said holding my hand tighter.

April's POV  
I knew I was making a big mistake. "On one conditon Marcus and I can hunt animals together." I said pulling Marcus over to me. "Deal, just hunt out of the city limits." He said thinking we ment people. I rolled my eyes so did Marcus. He changed a lot he is more happier. "April, don't do this." He pleaded. "Marcus I'm not letting you leave again." I said with my eyes venoming. I ran off to my room, Marcus in tow.

"April, I didn't mean it like that." He tried explaining. I didn't look up. "Baby, I don't want you to throw your freedom away just to be with me." He said. I looked up still crying and said " Marcus you honestly think I will be tortured being your wife in Voltorea." He sighed and sat on the couch putting his arm around me. "No... you know what come with me Aro will be shocked that you want to be a guard." He said helping me up.

We walked back to the living room. "One more conditon we leave after the wedding." I said looking at Alice. She jumped up and ran over to us hugging us. "Alice do you think you can put together a simple wedding in a short time." I asked worried of what she'd do. "Yes, but really a simple wedding why not..." She said rambling about fancy upscale decorations. The ring on my finger shimmered and glittered.


End file.
